NZB mice spontaneously lose thymic regulatory or suppressor cells and subsequently develop autoimmunity and lymphoreticular hyperplasia. Treatment with 2 week old syngeneic thymocytes every fortnight starting at 4 weeks of age suppressed these disease manifestations. The active thymocyte subpopulation was found to be corticosteroid-and x-irradiation sensitive.